Junkaku Tamazori
Junkaku Tamazori '''is a supporting character in the ''He's Our Fallen Angel ''series. More often than not, Junkaku has been labeled as a "cute, feminine boy" with a bad habit of teasing and adopting a girl's tone; in other words, it is safe to say that he is a cross-dresser of some sort. He likes Atsui Daikon, and whenever the two are together, the former takes advantage by becoming clingy. Appearance He is a teenaged youth who seems to be no older than at least 16-18. Junkaku's facial features and build were created to look deliberately girlish, thereby making him more androgynous than one would think. He has shoulder-length, dark green hair with one of the fringes falling over his right eye, red irides that are complimented by black eyeliner, white nail polish, and various earrings worn in an avant-garde style. His typical attire is predominately Lolita fashion, in which Junkaku tends to wear a lot of dark, long dresses; the majority of which feature puffy sleeves. When he appears as Azuma, his original self, Junkaku's hairstyle is spikier on the top and it goes down to his chin. Instances of eyeliner have all disappeared, and the same is said for the nail polish; he still keeps his ear piercings. "Azuma"'s clothing is comprised of a pink t-shirt worn under an open blue flak jacket, plaid-patterned jeans, fingerless gloves, and tan sandals. Personality Kittenish in nature, Junkaku enjoys seeing the fun and beauty of everyone AND everything. At times, he can be rather forgetful and naïve, which usually results in a third of the Underworld's residents taking advantage of him for trivial objectives. Junkaku becomes considerably lovey-dovey around Atsui, with the latter merely pretending to be oblivious to such feelings (he acknowledges his alluring looks, and blushes occasionally anytime the cross-dresser is close by). After Atsui figures out about his actual character, Junkaku (as his real self, Azuma) still maintains his coquettish side, but can better maintain these mannerisms. He adopts traces of a more laid-back persona, all while trying to reassure himself that "what happened in the past, can go jump into Hell in the past". History He was born as '''Azuma Gamaryū on April 13. Little Azuma spent much of his life in a military-style household, where he was forced to inspect every part of the area in search of flies that would contaminate the Gamaryū home. Whenever he got the chance, he would quietly enter his room and experiment with his mother's advanced makeup sets, just to get away from the brutality that Azuma endured week-after-week, month-after-month. Upon enrolling in various schools, he would be verbally harassed for exploring a more femimine side and look, which Azuma (now under the alias Junkaku Tamazori) normally laughed off; he was never concerned with the way he behaved, or looked like for that manner. Powers & abilities Notable interests #Junkaku's favorite pasttimes include: going over to movie theaters, calligraphy, voodoo dolls, nail art, and coquetting. #His favorite foods are: fettuccine alfredo, geoduck, kusaya, and dumplings. #His favorite place seems to be Tokyo, of all destinations. #The figures that Junkaku adore the most include: Atsui, Kurotabe Inukida, Yujimaru Sugumo, and Nekomaru Fuzui. #His favorite types of musical genres consist of: synthpop, anison, J-pop, rave, and drum and bass. #Junkaku's favorite motion pictures involve romance and drama. Voice portrayal *Asuka Ōgame (Japanese) *Felecia Angelle (English) Trivia *His moniker is A Lightspeed Toad Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Status: deceased